


marry you

by glowingslexie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crazy Amounts Of Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingslexie/pseuds/glowingslexie
Summary: what i think mark & lexies wedding would’ve been like! basically, this is canon with their storylines, so, yes both of marks kids do exist. set in late season 9, and they survived the plane crash, plus, mark said the whole 😭😭 meant to be 😭😭 speech.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Owen Hunt/Cristina Yang
Kudos: 21





	marry you

**Author's Note:**

> i had “marry you” by bruno mars playing as i wrote this, and i think it fits them so well!!

the day was finally here. lexie grey was finally getting married to the love of her life, mark sloan. lexie was rudely awoken by meredith, pounding at the door.   
“lexie! open the door. you better be up, or i’m gonna kick your ass.”   
“fine, yeesh, i’m coming to the door!” lexie said, opening up the door to meredith.  
“did you just wake up?”  
“maybe.” lexie said, looking down sheepishly.  
“okay, get changed. we have nail appointments in 20 minutes!”  
lexie was alone in her and mark’s apartment, and she felt embarrassingly lonely. lexie pulled on a zip up sweatshirt, a pair of sweatpants and her flip flops as she trudged out the door.  
“are we meeting cristina, callie and arizona there or are we picking them up?”   
“they’re meeting us there.” meredith says, as she and lexie head into the car.   
the two sisters walk into the nail salon. cristina, callie, and arizona spot the two of them, and head over.   
“took you two long enough!” cristina says, and meredith shoots her a look.   
lexie already knew what color she was going to do, and grabbed it. it was this gorgeous light pink, and it was goung to accent her dress beautifully. she did a classic white on her toes, and everyone else did similar colors. their dresses were going to be navy, so white looked great with it. the girls all got their nails done in record speed, and lexie said her goodbyes to them, for she had hair and makeup appointments in a few minutes.  
“we’ll see you at the church!” arizona said, and callie gave her a quick hug.   
lexie had her hair done in a half up half down hairstyle, the bottom parts being curled and the few strands were being braided back. lexie’s hair looked amazing, as did meredith’s. the makeup ladies quickly came in, and did lexie’s face up. lexie had a rose gold eye-shadow look going on, and she had to admit she looked good.   
she had been waiting for this day for what like felt like forever, and was honestly shocked it was finally here. 

over at the archfield, derek was pounding at mark’s door. “what do you want? i’m awake!” mark said, opening the door to derek.   
“good. i was just checking.” derek said, handing mark his suit.   
“i think i might be the best best man ever.”   
“makes up for me having to do it twice.” mark said, taking the suit into his room.   
“pictures are in an hour. be ready by then or meredith may kill you. she’s taking this whole maid of honor thing extremely seriously.” derek said, and mark gave him the middle finger.  
“hey! i’m just the message- delivery guy!” mark laughed at this, and shut the door.   
mark got in the shower, still in shock that this day was actually happening. getting lexie grey to marry him was still the best thing to ever happen to him. mark hopped out of the shower, and looked at his watch, and realized that he had less than 30 minutes to be ready.  
he pulled his suit on, and did his hair. his cleaned up his facial hair, and put his cologne on. it was lexie’s favorite one, and she always loved whenever he wore this one. grabbing her ring, mark headed out the door. he headed down the stairs and into the lobby, where derek, owen, and callie were all waiting for him.   
“the guest of honor finally arrived!” derek says, and mark lightly punches him in the arm.   
“okay, so lexie, meredith, cristina, and arizona are already at the ledge for pictures.”   
“wow, okay. let’s get a move on then!” mark says, and everyone hurried out to the car that was awaiting them outside. 

mark and lexie spared no expense with this wedding, and it was certainly helping. by the time the four of them finally showed up to the ledge, the girls were all anxiously awaiting them. the photographer was already there, and had done shots of all the bridesmaids. lexie and mark decided to do pictures together, so the two of them got separated from the rest of the group. when mark first saw lexie, his jaw dropped.  
“god, you look amazing.” mark said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.  
“you look amazing.” lexie said, a massive grin on her face.   
“okay, you two. let’s do some fun ones, and then we have to do the serious ones.” the photographer said, and mark and lexie cooperated.  
the two of them had a blast with the fun ones. mark kissed lexie for one of them, she hopped on his back for another. mark gave her a massive hug from the back for one, and lexie knew that one was going to be her favorite. the two of them were already having a blast, just being with each other.  
“okay, lovebirds, we do have to do a few group shots.” the photographer said, splitting the two of them up.   
mark got a few with the groomspeople, as they were calling it, for callie. mark and lexie got some with meredith and derek, for they were their maid of honor and best man. they got a few group shots of the whole wedding party, everyone just having a blast with each other. as they realized they had to be at the church in 20 minutes, everyone rushed into the limousine. 

the church was decorated beautifully, and even though neither mark or lexie were super religious, yet they both knew they wanted to get married in a church.  
“okay. okay. okay.” lexie says, getting out of the car. “wait, one last kiss before we’re married!” lexie says, kissing mark.  
“i love you.” she said, before being ushered into the church.  
“sorry, might have to go vomit.” derek says, sarcasm dripping from his voice.   
everyone makes their way into the church- jo, alex, stephanie, jackson, april, george, izzie, bailey, richard, ben, addison, teddy, henry, and plenty of other people from the hospital.  
the church looked stunning, with flowers everywhere. the weather was perfectly sunny out, so light filled the church. the whole wedding party got lined up, as mark walked in. 

as soon as he got to the altar, cristina and owen came in. then callie and arizona came in, and callie gave mark a huge smile. then, meredith and derek came in, smiling massively. finally, lexie rounded the corner. somehow, she looked even prettier. marks smile grew even bigger, and so did hers. lexie was so thankful for her photographic memory, god, she wanted to remember every single moment of this day. the ceremony flies by, and before they know it, the minister says   
“mark everett sloan, do you take alexandra caroline grey, to be your wife?”   
“i do.”  
“alexandra caroline grey, do you take mark everett sloan, to be your husband?”   
“i super do.”  
“by the power vested in me by the state of washington, i pronounce you husband and wife.” the priest says, and the whole church erupts in cheers as mark and lexie kiss for the first time as husband and wife.   
the two of them walk out of the church, hand in hand, and mark pumps a fist in the air.   
“best wedding day ever.” mark says, and lexie kisses him.

the two of them head to the place where the reception was being held, and had an absolute blast with all of their best friends. the whole wedding party had this massive dance routine to its tricky by run-dmc, and it was miserably perfect. it involved a very complicated lift when lexie got thrown up in the air, but it was the best.   
“well, i would like to welcome our new husband and wife to the dance floor.” the dj says, and turns on the orchestra version of love story, by taylor swift, which was also lexie’s favorite song ever, and she gave mark the biggest smile.   
this was the first and last time mark would ever dance publicly, sober, but these were the things he would only do for lexie.  
“i love you.” lexie says, settling into mark’s arms for their first dance as husband and wife. the two of them had been taking dance lessons for a few weeks, and it obviously was paying off. lexie looked up at mark, a massive smile on her face.  
“i love you, you know that?”   
“you know, when you were dying under the plane?”  
“i try not to remember it, but yes.”   
“i said that i’ve always been in love with you, i’ll always be in love with you. i still feel that way. it’s always been you, lex.”  
“okay, you got to stop talking, because i’m going to start crying, and i don’t want to cry now. i love you.” lexie said, pulling mark even closer. 

the dj switches to a more up-beat song, and everyone joins mark and lexie on the dance floor. the dj plays the best songs- mirrors by justin timberlake, shake it off by taylor swift, etc. everyone had an absolute blast, laughing and dancing, especially when you compare it to the activities they all do normally together. the wedding finally pulls to a close around 12:30pm, and lexie is a tiny bit thankful to have mark all to herself. after tipping everyone- the servers, the dj, the caterers, the list goes on, lexie and mark finally got some time themselves.   
“we’re married.”   
“we’re married!” lexie says, flashing her rings.   
the two of them, hand-in-hand, run off to their room, eager for the activities that the night would hold. mark picked lexie up in a bridal-carry, and the two of them began to kiss immediately.   
“best wedding day ever.”   
“agreed.”


End file.
